Gross behavior, EEG, and multiple unit activity recorded from electrodes chronically implanted in the brain of rats and cats are under study. Excitant, hallucinogenic, cataleptic, epileptic and anesthetic agents are under study during acute and chronic drug administration. Studies will also focus on addiction, tolerance, neurophysiological correlates and immunopharmacological correlates of addiction and withdrawal states.